


On Your Left

by WaywardWolf007



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Basically all fluff and laughs, But only briefly mentioned, F/M, Mild Language, OC has kinda sad backstory, Sam is frustrated, Soulmate AU, but happy too, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWolf007/pseuds/WaywardWolf007
Summary: Sam gets tired of being outrun at five o'clock in the morning.





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> So another old story, figured I'd post it. I went through and edited it but still not the best. As usual, criticism is welcome! Just please make it helpful and gentle. Comments very welcome! Love to hear from y'all!

"Oh come on!" Sam yelled as Steve and Bucky blew past him, not even breaking a sweat.

"On your left," Steve teased.

"On your right," Bucky echoed.

"Uurgggg!" Sam clenched his teeth and glared at the supersoldiers. Bucky had the audacity to spin, continue running backwards, and stick his tongue out at the straggling jogger. He merely laughed and spun back around when Sam flipped him off.

"That's it. I need a plan," he muttered.

 

Three days later, Sam was finally up earlier than the 'Dynamic Duo' and was formulating a plan of attack. He had done this yesterday too. Still nothing. However, today became crucially different when he saw a certain young woman come strolling down the sidewalk. "Casey?" he asked in surprise.

"Sam?" the blonde replied, equally shocked. She dropped her large duffel and her backpack and ran over, nearly tackling him with the force of her hug. "God it's been forever!" she exclaimed when they separated.

"Yeah, I know!" Sam agreed. His plan was already forming. "So how's the Marines?" he asked nonchalantly.

Casey's smile flickered a bit and her eyes looked more pained. "Eh, got injured. Not fit for service anymore," she answered, casting her eyes downward.

"Oh," Sam said, feeling guilty that he had brought it up. "If you ever need anything, or need to talk, I'm here for you," Sam stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. Casey cracked a smile and gave a noncommittal shrug. Sam knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he decided to change the subject. "Hey, I know something you can help me with!"

Casey rolled her eyes in exasperation and crossed her arms. "What is it now, Wilson?"

He grinned. "Remember that thing you can do?"

"It's hard to keep it a secret with you around. But yes. How could I forget, exactly?" Casey sighed out in mock frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I need you to use it. In a friendly competition," Sam said as he smiled wider.

Casey sighed. "Sam, I could blow my cover!" The man before her merely stuck out his lower lip in a pout and whined out a please. This caused Casey to sigh again and say "Fine. But only because I owe you from that one time in Baghdad."

"We're even then," Sam said, shaking her hand. "Besides, it's like five in the morning in D.C. The only people out are drunk or gangsters!"

Casey facepalmed and walked back to her stuff, grabbing it and chucking it with Sam's under the tree. She and Sam had started a warm up jog when two other men joined the laps. Casey raised her brow at Sam, who smirked. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." she muttered.

Sam made a signal via arm-wave (if you asked Casey, he was just flailing around, but Sam called it "sophisticated non-verbal communication") and the two men stopped under the tree where their bags were. A moment or two later, Sam and Casey jogged up.

With the rising sun and closer proximity, Casey could see the features of the two men. As they drew closer and stopped, her jaw nearly fell open. Before her stood Captain America and the Winter Soldier. She turned to glare at Sam, but he was busy smiling away.

"Cap, Iceberg, meet Casey. She's an old friend of mine," Sam introduced. Casey smiled and nodded. To Steve Rogers. And Bucky Barnes. Holy shit.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Steve said politely.

"Yeah, real nice," Bucky added with a wink, which caused Steve to step on his foot, his face never breaking from a smile. Bucky cursed and pulled his leg up, grasping his shin and glaring at the blonde beside him while Steve simply said "Sorry 'bout this jerk."

Casey laughed and said "Naw, s'alright! Pleasure to meet you both."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You two were her lifetime heroes and blah, blah, blah." Casey went beet red and punched Sam hard in the shoulder. He grunted and held his arm, whimpering "That hurt..." Steve and Bucky just raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Anyway," Sam continued as Bucky released his leg. "We're gonna have us a bet."

Bucky smirked. "What kind of bet, Bird-Man?"

Sam glared at the nickname, but continued. "We're on teams, me and Casey against you and Steve. Whoever crosses the finish line first wins. And the loser buys breakfast. Also, only one member has to cross for the team to win. Run the entire lap, no cutting. Right back to this tree."

Bucky smirked while Steve smiled and shook his head, looking at the ground in amusement as he put his hands on his hips. "You're on, Wilson!" Bucky challenged.

Sam smirked. "Let's go then. Mark. Set. Go!"

At go, everyone was off. The two supersoldiers decided to tease Sam by hanging back and matching his pace. However, they soon pulled ahead and laughed. Sam was not deterred, and simply smirked at Casey. Casey punched him. "You didn't tell me I'd be racing my idols!"

Sam shrugged. "A deal's a deal, Casey! Give 'em a what for."

Casey muttered about him acting like her before rolling her shoulders and taking a deep breath. She jumped, and as she was in the air, she transformed into a large grey wolf. Sam laughed and said "You still got it!"

Casey loped up ahead, quickly catching up to the supersoldiers. By now their superhearing had picked up two sets of feet, but assumed it was both Sam and Casey. However, Casey took a burst of speed and shoved between them, running ahead.

Both Steve and Bucky's jaws dropped. They looked back at Sam, who was whooping and grinning. They looked back to the wolf who barked over her shoulder and sprinted faster, gaining even more ground.

The supersoldiers exchanged a silent communication and all out sprinted. They attempted to overtake Casey, but she was faster. She yipped and lunged ahead, sprinting with everything she had. She was just faster than the two behind her and made it to the tree before them. She triumphantly sat panting as the duo approached.

"What was that?!" Bucky panted out. Sam strolled over. He had just stopped and walked back, knowing Casey would win.

"That, my friends, was me kicking your asses!" Sam exclaimed, grinning. Casey growled, and Sam quickly rephrased. "Us. Us kicking your asses."

Casey shifted back and stood up, punching Sam in the arm again. "Better, Wilson."

Bucky's jaw dropped open. "Holy shit... That's got to be against the rules!" he whined. "That's not fair!"

Sam grinned. "It was never specified. All's fair in love and war, Barnes."

Bucky pouted while Casey burst into a fit of laughter. Soon, though, everyone had joined in, and they were all laughing hysterically. Once done, Sam wiped a tear away and looked it Steve.

"I say we go to that little Cafe down the street, you agree, Casey?"

Casey smiled, but shook her head. "Gotta head out, Flyboy."

All three men furrowed their brows. "Why?" Sam asked in concern.

Casey shrugged. "Got some business I've gotta attend to."

Sam blinked. "You've got nowhere to stay?"

"I didn't say that!" Casey replied defensively.

"Didn't have to," Sam sassed back. "I know that look, that means you've gotta find a place to crash." Casey just shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Hey, you could stay with us," Bucky suggested.

Casey snapped her head up. "In the Avengers Tower? You're joking."

Steve, Bucky, and Sam all shook their heads. "Really, we'd be happy to have you!" Steve said, smiling. Their bright, hopeful faces caused Casey to completely cave.

"Fine," she sighed, attempting to sound defeated, but failing as a smile broke through. "Thanks guys. It means a lot."

"It's nothing, Casey! 'Sides, I still owe you from Mosul," he teased, bumping her shoulder.

"Crap!" Casey said as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "I could've gotten out of the stupid race if I'dve brought that up!" Sam just laughed, earning him another punch to the arm.

"Ow! You're mean..." Sam said in mock hurt. Casey laughed and chucked her stuff at Sam, who almost fell over with the unexpected and extreme weight. "Still don't pack light, do ya Jones?" he squeaked out. Steve took the duffel, leaving Sam with the backpack. "Here, let me put these in the car for you," he sarcastically muttered.

"Thanks Sam!" she called, laughing at the bitchface he threw her as he showed Steve to the car. She turned back to Bucky and smiled at him. "Despite the odd circumstances, it really is nice to meet you," Casey said.

"Likewise," Bucky replied in the same tone, mimicking her smile. His eyebrows furrowed, however, when he locked their blue eyes in an intense gaze. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Casey broke his stare and looked down again. "Well, I just-" she was cut off by the beeping of a horn, probably Sam. However, it had scared her so much that she jumped and slipped on the dewy grass.

Bucky's arms shot out to catch her, his metal one wrapping around her, and his right one holding her left hip. Casey's left hand landed square on his chest and the other on his left bicep.

They both froze and blinked at each other for a moment, before a tingling feeling shot through them starting with their hands. They were soulmates. They had landed perfectly on the handprints on each other's bodies.

They stood like that for a second, before Bucky grinned. "I knew ya were special, doll."

Casey smiled in return. "Wonder how Sam's gonna take it," she teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Forget about Wilson. Better yet, I'll make you." With that he pulled her up and kissed her gently. They melted against each other, fitting perfectly together. Like they were made for each other.

After an eternity that was much too short, the kiss was cut shot by a rude interruption.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam yelled.

Casey smiled and whacked Sam on the arm as she walked by. "We're soulmates, Wilson."

Sam stood in shock as the pair walked to the car, Steve joining them and slapping Bucky on the back in congratulations.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"


End file.
